1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
Hard disk drive (HDD) head suspensions which utilize a piezoelectric device as an actuator for driving a slider have conventionally been known.
Concerning the piezoelectric device used in the HDD head suspension, Patent Literature 1 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0020585) discloses a technique of covering a piezoelectric body side face with a resin, which technique can restrain piezoelectric ceramic particles from dropping out of the side face (particles from occurring).